Life is Short
by ThinIceQueen
Summary: Because life is short, and nobody knows this better than demigods. When the Blofis-Jackson residence welcomes a new little addition, the demigods at Camp Half-Blood pitch in to help. But it's the thought that counts, though, right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story got into my head because of a one-shot in the story The Parenthood Drabbles by HecateA. You should go read it when you have time. And for those of you who have been missing me on my other stories, my pathetic excuses will be after the story at the bottom. I'd appreciate it if you read so I don't get a bazillion death threats and people pm-ing me asking me where I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

The nurse carried the beautiful baby girl back into the room. It was less packed than it usually was. Just the mother who had given birth and the man with her. She checked the chart. The woman's name was Sally Blofis.

The nurse handed the baby to Sally. "She's perfectly healthy, at 7 pounds and 4 ounces," she said. Sally and the man looked relieved. Then she asked, "Are you two here by yourselves?"

Sally nodded. The nurse was sympathetic. "Your first child?"

"No, no. It's my second, his first," Sally told her. "My son will be here as soon as he can with a few of his friends."

The nurse was confused. "He's bringing his friends?"

"They're like family. They've been through some tough times together. Although I've never actually met a few of them..." she drifted off into thought, leaving the nurse as lost as ever.

The nurse figured Sally's definition of 'a few' must be different than hers, because just then the room became packed with teenagers. One with wild dark hair came forward, carrying a pink balloon, attached to a basket filled with blue candies. His eyes were sea-green and just as wild as his hair. His hand been interlocked with a girl's, but he broke from her grip to hug Sally.

"Congrats Mom," the boy said, giving Sally a dazzling smile. He shook hands with the man with Sally and said, "You too Paul."

"Thank you Percy," Paul said.

The girl who had been holding hands with Percy came forward and pulled Paul so she could hug him and Sally at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you Sally," the girl said, her blond curly hair in a messy ponytail.

As more hugs and introductions happened between the happy group the nurse began to notice something about the teens. They all seemed tired, and not just the sleep-deprived kind of tired. They looked like they were tired of bad things happening to them, and that seeing their friend's mom this happy was what they were resigned to being enough happiness in their lives. They looked worn-out and like they had been in war; which was ridiculous because none of them looked old enough to sign up for a war. Some of them only looked about thirteen years of age.

As a girl with dirty blond-almost brunette-hair came and hugged Sally (all while pretending to not want to be there), her body so muscular she covered all of Sally, the nurse realized that they looked so strange to her for many reasons. One being the fact that their clothes all had tears and rips in them and most of them sustained an injury. But the most jarring realization was that they seemed older and wiser than anyone she met. Like they'd seen more in their short teen years than she had in all of her forty years on this Earth. But because of this experience, they knew not to waste life, for it could be short and cruel. They knew this baby could have awful experiences, and they were there to protect it from anything.

The nurse closed the door to the room quietly and she was granted this single piece of knowledge; she knew that this baby was going to grow up big and strong, surrounded by people who loved her. There were going to be so many people in this girl's life that it may be overwhelming at some points, but she would never be alone. And these people in her life will try their hardest to may her life a pleasant one, if it was the last thing they do.

**A/N: I'm going to make this a story basically filled with one-shots about this baby growing up surrounded by the demigods. You guys can send in your ideas for her name. If you know who the last girl to hug Sally is, then review it to me and I will dedicate my next chapter to you.**

**Now for my excuses:**** Both of my grandfathers have gotten cancer and so had one of my grandmothers. My grandmother and one of my grandfathers may not have much time left so I've been coping with that. Plus there's the usual sports, schoolwork, and friends/boy drama. Plus I've also been into some TV shows lately. You guys should watch Gravity Falls (its really not that stupid), Sleepy Hollow, and the tomorrow people. Feel free to pm me to fangirl/boy over them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys are the greatest.**

**As promised, this chapter is dedicated to Qwerty for correctly giving the answer of Clarisse**

**I have a couple things to talk to you about, Qwerty.**

**1) I know! Tom Mison is so good looking and such a good actor**

**2) Do you have any stories?**

**3) Why isn't there a link to go to, like, your profile or anything**

**That's it.**

**And I only got one request for a name, and sorry lil sis (bsoccer18), I'm not gonna name her Maria. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine**

I slammed the door to my room and sunk to the floor, putting my hands to my head and sobbing.

I heard a soft, hesitant knock on my door, and stood to open it, barely peeking into the hallway.

Aunt Piper stood in he hallway, holding a collection of chic flick and a tub of ice cream. I open my door all the way, and she comes in a wraps me in a hug.

I have a very confusing family tree. My mom, Sally, and dad, Paul, are completely normal, nerdy, bookworm weirdos. But my mom also has another son, Percy, who is seventeen years older than me. His dad is the Greek god Poseidon.

Talk about a head rush.

Aunt Piper isn't really my aunt. She's really one of my brothers best friends. If we were closer in age I'd probably consider her like a sister. My brother has a lot of really close friends and I consider them all my aunts and uncles. There is literally always one of them in our house at all times. It sometimes gets crowded, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.

I sniffled and hugged her back.

"How'd you know what happened?" I asked as she popped Mean Girls in my TV and flopped down onto my bean bag chair.

She said, "Mom told me you were having some boy drama. Want to talk about it?"

Piper's mom is Aphrodite. I guess she takes an interest in my love life. Percy's told me all about her meddlesome ways.

I nodded and cuddled next to her on the bean bag.

She took some tissues from the box on the dresser and began wiping the mascara from under my eyes.

"James and I have been going out for a month now. Today is our anniversary, and I made reservations at this nice restaurant and everything as a surprise. I asked his mom to make sure her went. She informed me that he said he was already planning on going. She and I both thought that he was gong to try and surprise me there as well. I thought it was cute that we had the same idea. But when I showed up there I saw him already there, holding hands with Yvonne Adams. And while I was standing there watching in horror, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. I threw the chain I had gotten to go on his wallet t his face. It hit his eye as he leaned back from kissing her." I managed to laugh through my crying at the memory.

"Oh, baby," Piper sighed and stroke my hair.

"It's alright. He was a douche anyway."

She smiled at me. "He must have been to cheat on you."

She stayed up the rest of the night with me laughing at the movies.

We passed out hallfway through pitch perfect at 4:30 in the morning, with an empty tub of ice cream and box of pizza at our feet, hitting out sugar low from the cans of soda we chugged.

My mom took a picture of us (me sprawled out in front of the TV, Piper half of the bed, and Percy and Jason drawing Sharpie mustaches on our faces) and put it in the scrapbook. It was one of my favorite pictures, reminding me that my family will always be there for me, even in my lowest of lows.

**A/N: kind of short, but I like it. The question this time is; Who did Percy accidently call the statue outside the hotel in TLO and pissed her off and who was she really? Whoever gets t right first gets a chapter dedicated to them.**

**How to train your dragon comes out June 13**

**Million dollar arm comes out May 16**

**Maleficent comes out May 30**

**The Fault in our stars comes out June 6**

**The purge: anarchy comes out July 18**

**Mockingjay part 1 comes out November 21**

**The Titans curse possibly comes out December 2015 (Don't judge me. I only want them to make it so I can see how they will butcher it this time)**

**The maze runner comes out September 19 (MY BIRTHDAY! SO PSYCHED)**

**Insurgent comes out March 20, 2015**

**The blood of Olympus comes out October 7**

**Your welcome**

_**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW I CAN READ THE STAFF OF SERAPIS?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DEDICATED TO - ****Marie Torch**

**She answered the question correctly with: Pompona was called Demeter. Congrats, chica!**

**1) Thank you for the helpful information regarding The Staff of Serapis.**

**2) And I liked your idea to make her name mean something.**

**3) You'll find out her name shortly**

**Qwerty**

**That blows! I'd hate it if my mom made me delete my stuff. And I'd love to fangirl with you once you get a profile. PM me as soon as you do!**

**Alright my lovelies! I have some things to say!**

**The time frame will be skipping all around. So don't worry. There will be some one-shots of her when she was little. Don't get your togas in a twist :)**

**ALSO! I was just thinking, and I realized that the son of magic (or whatever story Rick's son wrote in one of the companion novels is called) would technically be considered a fanfic. WHATTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, do you really think I would be writing fanfics on my own book? (maybe his son, but not him)**

Aunt Annabeth sat in the drivers seat, directly in front of me. I looked out the window to get a better view of the school.

The building was large, made with bricks, but particularly boring. It was the same as practically every other school; the same American flag, the same large main doors, filled with the same intimidating older students.

Which was the problem.

"You know, I don't think the first day is really all that important. Or the second. Or the third. Or really, the sixth grade at all. Let's just somewhere more interesting, like the beach."

She chuckled, and I could practically see her roll her eyes. "You hang around Percy too much"

"Is that a no?" I asked.

"That is most definitely a no." She parked the car and turned around to fix those steely gray eyes at me. "What's the problem?"

"You'll laugh."

So, of course, she laughed. "I promise, I won't laugh AT you. I just think that sometimes you can be amusing. It's not a bad thing."

People laughing because I'm amusing is the same as laughing at me, but I knew she would make me tell her, one way or another.

"I'm just...nervous."

"You're scared of the sixth grade, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question.

I fidgeted in my seat. Even though I was eleven years old, I couldn't even sit in the front seat. I was too thin and wiry and the airbag wouldn't go on, so I was forced into the backseat.

Mom had wanted to give me a ride to school, but she had an important meeting with her editor, Dad had to go to work, and Percy still hadn't come home from Camp, where he was a sword instructor, so Annabeth offered to give me a ride.

"Maybe just a tiny bit. But it sounds ridiculous, because you're never scared of anything, let alone petty middle schoolers."

She snorted. "Two things. One; 'schoolers' isn't a word. Two; haven't you heard of arachnophobia? It means I have a meltdown when I see one measly spider."

"Spiders are creepy. You are entitled to not like icky bugs."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you're entitled to be nervous when going to a brand new school. But don't worry. Don't you know what your name means?"

I shook my head no.

"Carissa means beloved. It originated from Greece. And you are. Beloved I mean. People are going to love you and fall for your charisma."

And, of course, she was right. I also gave her full permission to 'I told you so' me when I brought over my new friends for a sleepover for the first time.

And I was glad that she was always there just to remind me how many people were there backing me up whenever I got nervous.

**A/N: Sorry these are all so short. I'm just glad that I got one chappie up for every day. Don't expect this to be my normal behavior. I'm kind of a procrastinator. I'm typing fics instead of dong homework. that should be enough proof.**

**The question this time to get a chapter dedicated to you is: Name all of the hunter's of Artemis that Rick has given us names for. Both past and present ones.**

**If any of you watch the tomorrow people, can you let me know if Wikipedia is lying about season 2 being cancelled?**

**Thanks a bunch, tootsies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know it's been a while, but I've been feeling a little uninspired. So here's this. Also, ****bsoccer18**** answered the question correctly (Thalia, Zoë, Bianca, Phoebe). She's my little sister. She doesn't have any stories (yet) but you can still stalk her profile or check out her fave stories.**

**Thank you ya'll for all the reviews. There are 11 of them and you guys always make me smile. Also, don't forget to stalk my profile and check out my other stories.**

**Also, you can check me out on pinterest. Just type in kimberlysoccer in the search and then click the button that says pinners. K thx.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a little bit of Percy Jackson... *sobs* no! I don't! And it's killing me! *falls back dramatically as though hoping prince charming will catch her, but she is delusional and forever alone and lands flat on her back and hits her head***

"Percy. You have her home by 8.'

"Yes mom."

"And don't let her eat any candy without making sure it hasn't already been open. And make sure she doesn't run off. And I don't want her to ruin her costume. It took me ages to make that. And-"

"Mom, she'll be fine."

"Maybe I should come, too. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just-"

"Mom, I promise that Annabeth will keep an eye on her the whole time."

"Well, I suppose she'll be alright."

Annabeth walked out of Percy's room and into the kitchen at that moment, with little 4-year-old Carissa. Carissa was in pink leggings and long-sleeve turtle-neck. She wore a sparkly pink tutu and held a pink scepter, with a silver tiara on top of her head. Pretty normal costume for a little girl... except for the mask. Carissa wanted to be a batman princess, so Sally had taken a batman mask and bejeweled it.

"Trying to stick me with babysitting duty?" Annabeth asked.

Percy decided to go with honesty. "Yes."

"Of course you are." Annabeth had her hair straightened and then pulled into a side braid, with a little braid woven in that started at the top of her hair, and her bangs swept to the side. She wore a spiky skirt with little skulls along the top, navy blue leggings, and a red shirt with metal shoulder armor. The pads had a fur hood connected to it. Her wrists were covered in the fabric as the hood, as well as her boots. Brown string laced up her biceps.

Percy wore green pants, and a brown and black leather top of armor. Over his pants was a brown protective leg cover, and his shoulder armor had a red skull on it. He carried a black spiky helmet. He had one black leather boot. The other had metal clasped around the foot, that resembled a peg leg. He had left his hair shaggy, with little braids all over his hair.

Annabeth had convinced him to do a couples dress up as Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock.

They headed outside just as a van pulled up, with demigods spilling out

They went to the first house nd knocked on the door. The lady seemed a bit surprised to see a bunch of adults at the door.

Annabeth pushed Carissa forward and said, "Don't worry ma'am. We're not all trick or treaters. We're just babysitting his sister." Annabeth jabbed Percy as she said it.

Carissa shyly held up her pillowcase which had been dragging on the floor. It was covered in fairies.

"And what are you, young lady?" the neighbor asked kindly.

Carissa gave her a toothy smile. "Princess Batman!"

The rest of the night pretty much went like that - Annabeth explaining the situation, and Carissa explaining her costume.

The demigods had all gotten dressed up, and were adamantly trying to stay in character. Even during monster attacks.

So when a hellhound attacked (the mortals probably thought it was a kid dressed up as a werewolf) Clarisse, who was Jack Bauer from the TV show 24, went after it, some mortal thought she had a gun and frantically screamed that she would call the cops.

Clarisse perfectly quoted Jack when she said: "Lady, I am the cops!"

Travis dressed at the Joker was running around whispering in kids ears, "Why so serious?" with Katie as Harley Quinn following not far behind.

Grover even IMed us to show off Juniper's seriously convincing Poison Ivy Cosplay.

Rachel was even in the action, dressed as Kim Possible and was carrying around a hair dryer, which she was pretending was actually a grappling hook.

A few were dressed as scary people. Leo and Calypso were Chucky and Tiffany from Chucky's Bride. Nico was Ghostface from Scream, Frank was Michael Myers from Halloween, Connor was Jason Vorhees from Friday the 13th, and Coach Hedge was Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street.

All in all, they scared more people with their convincing make-up than Carissa got candy

Carissa thought they looked funny.

**A/N: Thanks to you guys who continue to follow this story. I love you.**


	5. Author's Note

**Just so no one gets confused, this entire chapter is going to be an author's note. And if any of you are following any of my other stories, they aren't really being updated either, I'm just putting this same note in all of them**

**First off, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long – almost a whole year! A lot has happened and I have had a lot going on, and writing fanfiction just somehow always seemed to be the last thing that I had time for. Honestly I don't even really have time now as I'm still trying to get through my senior year and get myself into college next year.**

**Fanfiction has been my home all through high school, and even on my writing hiatus I was still reading new fics. For now, you don't have to worry about me deleting my account or officially leaving all of my stories. I still want to write. However, my account is going to go under major construction. I am going to create a new username and I am going to go through all of my old stories. I plan on rereading them and fixing any grammar, spelling, or continuity mistakes, and just generally make them better and bring them up to my new writing standards. Some stories are going to be changed more than others, so I'm going to compile a list of them and just go through what I plan on fixing.**

**-Sally's Party****: I actually really want to continue this one, I really miss these OCs, so I'm going to go in and fix any continuity errors there might be, maybe making the chapters longer and making each chapter from only one point of view.**

**-The Dysfunctional Jackson Family****: I think I took on a bit too much with the amount of children I gave them, so I plan on doing some major work on this one, but the first couple of chapters may follow the same plot, with just less characters. I haven't really decided that yet.**

**-Life is Short****: I'm not going to change too much, just add more chapters and maybe make the ones I already have longer.**

**-The Not so Stereotypical Meeting of the Girlfriend and Friends****: While this was originally published as a one-shot, I may fix up the chapter I have already written, and I, for some reason, really want to write more for this fic, so maybe expect a second chapter.**

**-SeaweedBrain818****: So while I really like this idea at first, I think I'm actually going to discontinue this. I have ideas for a different type of youtube au thing, so keep an eye out for that, but if it does happen, don't expect it anytime soon.**

**-The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson****: I might add more chapters to this, but only if I have spare time.**

**-Every Coin Has Two Sides****: I plan on going through and fixing any continuity errors there are and maybe making the chapters longer. I also hope to update this fairly frequently.**

**-Burnin' It Down****: I don't know how much I'm going to add to this. I only will if inspiration strikes me.**

**-Not So Happily Ever After****: I really like this one, so I might go in and add some things to make each chapter longer, and hopefully get more chapters out soon.**

**I hope to write more stories this year, hopefully some one-shots, mainly for the following fandoms:**

**-PJO and HOO**

**-The Lunar Chronicles**

**-Harry Potter**

**-Gravity Falls**

**-The Hunger Games**

**-24**

**-Star vs the Forces of Evil**

**-and some other various books/movies/TV shows that I happen to feel like writing.**

**So expect some updates from me from this same account, but under a different name. You can also find me on Tumblr – I've been much more of a presence there than I've been here. Look for Percy Jackson Confessional**


End file.
